


you brought a fire to a world so cold

by swineflou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Name Calling, Pet Names, Sort Of, uhhh yeah so just some nice soft stucky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: Bucky is a vision. Steve wants to show him how beautiful he really is.AKA: Bucky is really pretty and Steve can’t help himself





	you brought a fire to a world so cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!!! So this is my first stucky piece I’ve ever written so I hope you all like it!! Title taken from ocean drive by duke dumont

Steve has truly never seen anyone like him before.

 

Sure, he’s known Bucky his entire life. He’s still him.

 

He’s just... different.

 

Softer, lighter, calmer.

 

His shoulders aren’t tense anymore.

 

His hair is long, softly swept out of his face and tucked delicately behind his ears.

 

The sun warms Bucky’s skin, tinting it the slightest bit brown.

 

He’s beautiful.

 

So yeah. Steve’s never seen something as beautiful as Bucky.

 

“Buck.” He calls out softly.

 

Bucky snaps his head to attention, and his eyes soften when they meet Steve’s.

 

“Stevie.” He calls back, making a move to stand.

 

Steve waves his hand dismissively, silently telling Bucky to stay put.

 

“Just wanted to look at you.” He says as he approaches Bucky.

 

He swears he can see a flush creeping on Bucky’s cheeks, but he turns away from Steve to look at the pink sky.

 

“Sap.” Bucky just rolls his eyes, fingers toying with the soft grass.

 

There’s a stillness, like the trees and flowers are holding their breath.

 

Waiting for Steve to make a move.

 

“I love you, Bucky.” Steve’s voice is barely above a whisper as he says this, sitting down next to his boyfriend in the grass.

 

“I love you.” Bucky repeats, an easy smile on his lips as he looks at Steve.

 

God, Bucky is so fucking beautiful.

 

His eyes seem to glow in the light of the setting sun, and Steve wants to give him the whole world in this moment.

 

He cups Bucky’s stubbled jaw, brushes his thumb across his lower lip.

 

Bucky’s been biting at his lips again, the normally supple skin cracked and dry.

 

Bucky’s cheeks flush again and he averts his eyes, looking down at the grass again.

 

There’s so many things Steve could say.

 

So many things he _should_ say.

 

But he just... can’t.

 

His heart swells when he feels the cold metal of Bucky’s prosthetic rest atop the warm flesh of his own hand.

 

“I love you.” Steve says again before finally pressing his lips to Bucky’s.

 

His mouth is warm, inviting as he involuntarily parts his lips.

 

A soft noise is swallowed by Steve as he prods his tongue into Bucky’s awaiting mouth, his hands now moving on their own accord to bring Bucky into his lap.

 

Bucky makes a slightly startled gasp, and Steve can feel him smile as he rests his hands on his shoulders, giving the solid muscle a soft squeeze.

 

“What’re you doing, Steve?” There’s a slight smirk in Bucky’s voice when he feels Steve’s wandering hands brush over the exposed skin of his back, down to grasp the thick, firm flesh of his ass.

 

“Not doing a thing.” Steve retorts, grinning to himself as he playfully nips at Bucky’s neck.

 

Bucky lets out a breathy laugh, head tipping back as his fingers toy with the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck.

 

“Oh, I see how it is. You come down here, bother me while I’m watching the sunset...” Bucky shifts in Steve’s lap, his powerful thighs bracketing him. “Tell me you love me, only to get me to sleep with you? Steve Rogers, I mistook you for a gentleman.”

 

Steve snorts, shaking his head as he pressed his mouth to Bucky’s again.

 

“I’m trying to be romantic and you’re being a brat.”

 

“Ooh, a brat?” Bucky grins. “Such mean words, Stevie.”

 

“Shut up.” Steve laughs, tugging Bucky so he’s flush to his chest before he lays him down. “Can’t I fuck my boyfriend while the sun sets?”

 

“Well, I think you’ve only got about two minutes before the sun actually sets, so you best get to getting.”

 

“Do you ever shut up?” Steve huffs out a laugh as he quickly undoes his pants, shoving them down. 

 

“Shutting up? Never heard of it.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

Bucky grins up at Steve, his fingers brushing over his cheek. “I love you, you know.”

 

“Ohhh, now who’s the sap?” Steve teases, lips pressing kisses into the skin of Bucky’s neck.

 

Bucky’s about to respond, but he hisses when he feels the cool slickness of Steve’s fingers prodding at his entrance.

 

He didn’t even hear him fumbling for lube.

 

“That’ll shut you up, huh, brat?”

 

“Oh, Steve, I love when you talk dirty to me.” Bucky deadpans, and Steve lets out another laugh, dropping his head to Bucky’s chest.

 

“Be quiet so I can do my job here.”

 

“You got it, Cap.” Bucky winks, fingers gripping at Steve’s bicep, his grip tightening when Steve’s fingers crook up.

 

“Fuck.” He hisses out. “Warn a guy, Steve.” He groans, his metal hand running through his hair.

 

“Mm, sorry, baby.” Steve doesn’t sound all that sorry when he presses the words into his skin with his lips.

 

Bucky’s tight hole stretches out nicely for his fingers, the slick muscle greedily swallowing his fingers up.

 

Steve could sit back and appreciate the view for a bit, but judging by the deep flush on Bucky’s chest and the desperate noises he’s starting to make, he should probably pick up the pace a little.

 

A needy little whine escapes Bucky’s throat when Steve pulls his fingers out, and his hole tries to clench around nothing.

 

“Stevie...” Bucky’s voice is starting to slur a little, and Steve silences him with a kiss before burying himself to the hilt.

 

The breath is knocked out of Bucky when Steve is fully seated inside of him, the thickness of him stretching him out.

 

God, he feels so full.

 

His breath comes out in heavy pants and he rests a hand on his stomach to try and alleviate the tight burn of being stretched so wide.

 

“You’re okay, Buck.” Steve soothes, fingers brushing his hair out of his face. “I’ve got you, baby. Don’t worry.”

 

It’s a few long moments before Bucky finally stirs, body squirming a bit as he welcomes Steve in.

 

“That’s my boy.” Steve praises, pulling himself out before pushing back in fully, a beautiful noise falling from Bucky’s lips.

 

Bucky’s hair flops in his face, his whole body jolting with every powerful thrust Steve delivers.

 

“Steve, Steve, Stevie.” Bucky chants, his eyes falling shut as he begs for nothing in particular, fingers grappling at Steve’s shoulders for leverage.

 

“I’ve got you, Buck. Fuck, baby, I’ve got you.” Steve grunts, pressing their foreheads together as he fucks into him relentlessly, hips snapping.

 

“Love you, Stevie. Fuck, I love you.” Bucky manages to choke out, his stomach tightening as he reaches between the two of them to wrap his hand around himself.

 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Steve’s voice is low, panting in Bucky’s ear, and Bucky nearly cums from the tone of his voice.

 

“So-Sorry.” He chokes out, throwing his head back when Steve’s cock prods deliciously at his prostate.

 

“Good boy.” Steve breathes, fingers gripping at Bucky’s jaw, his index and middle finger pushing into his mouth.

 

Bucky’s eyes flutter shut as he sucks the digits into his mouth, tongue swirling around them.

 

Steve’s pace doesn’t falter, and each powerful thrust sends jolts of electricity through Bucky’s body.

 

“Steve. Stevie, can I cum? Can I please cum?” Bucky’s full on begging around Steve’s fingers now. His hands grip desperately at the grass on either side of him, itching to touch himself.

 

If they were in their bed, Steve might tease him. Might play with him for a bit before allowing him to finally get his release.

 

“Oh, baby. You’ve been so good for me.” He praises, his own hand wrapping around Bucky’s leaking cock.

 

He smears the precum blurbing at the head around before jerking Bucky off to the same pace as his thrusts.

 

It’s only a few more moments before Bucky’s orgasm crashes over him in powerful waves.

 

His toes curl, his back arches, and he lets out a desperate cry of Steve’s name before he’s cumming into Steve’s fist, a bit of it leaking onto his stomach.

 

“That’s it, Buck. Fuck, you look so beautiful for me.” Steve’s voice is growing shaky, thrusts becoming sloppy.

 

It doesn’t take much longer, what with the delicious squeeze of Bucky’s ass clenching around him with the aftershocks of his orgasm for him to find his own release.

 

Warmth spreads through Bucky, and he lets out a soft little noise, bleary eyes blinking up at Steve.

 

Steve slows himself down as he slowly pulls his softening cock out of his lover.

 

Soft kisses are placed all over Bucky’s smooth skin, and he hums happily.

 

“Always so good for me, Buck.” Steve murmurs, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder.

 

Bucky gives Steve a soft, sated smile as he brushes Steve’s messy hair out of his eyes.

 

“You’re pretty okay too.” His voice sounds thoroughly fucked out, and Steve gives him a playful shove.

 

“Do you always have to ruin the moment when I’m trying to be sappy?”

 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!! As always comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated. 
> 
> Come say hi at my tumblr! gyllenhollands.tumblr.com


End file.
